Sesshomaru's Long Lost Sister
by Zlizzdlizz
Summary: I am not sure how to summarize this so just guess from the title.


Authors Note: This is my first Fan fic so please consider this if you choose to review it. Also I would like to thank my friend for making my sit down and write. And of course InuYasha is not mine and I take no credit for Rumiko Takahashi's work.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
She smelled the demon before she saw it and instantly drew her claws out. 'Whoever it is their scent is similar to Sesshomaru's' she thought 'all the more reason to check it out!'  
  
Sesshomaru's Long Lost Sister  
  
"InuYasha you are such a jerk!" yelled Kagome. "Well if you would stop getting in the way there wouldn't be a problem!" 'Will they ever stop bickering?'Sango thought "Sit Boy!" 'No I suppose not.'  
  
It was then that she jumped upon them tired of listening to them argue. She grabbed Kagome around the neck and yelled, "Which one of you is it!" "I…nu…Yasha", Kagome gasped. InuYasha aimed his claws at the girl's neck and lunged at her but she let go of Kagome and dodged his attack. "Who are you?!" he yelled. "Who am I? Who are you?!" she screamed "And why the hell do you smell like my brother?!"  
  
Everyone stared at the girl for a second then exclaimed in unison "Your brother! You mean InuYasha is your brother?" "No way!" she yelled back. "Then who exactly are you talking about" asked Kagome "Sesshomaru of course" "Impossible" said InuYasha, "Sesshomaru can't be your brother." "Well that's just too damn bad because he is!" "No he isn't." "And how the hell would you know?" "Because bitch, he is my brother and you aren't my sister." "Is it not possible that she isn't your sister but is still Sesshomaru's?" Everyone stared at Miroku for a moment, partly because they had nearly forgotten he was there and partly because they were so shocked he had said something intelligent "For instance has anyone considered the possibility that Sesshomaru's mother may have had children with someone other than InuYasha's father." "Which would make you, (Miroku pointed at the girl) Sesshomaru's half-sister; am I right?" She stared blankly at Miroku for a moment then answered "Well…yes. But how did you figure it out?" "Some of us (he glanced at InuYasha) actually aren't as dumb as we look."  
  
"Wait a minute", Kagome interjected "so your saying Sesshomaru's mom was with someone else after InuYasha's dad, and she is the product of Sesshomaru's mom and another demon?" "Well yes that is my suspicion" By now all eyes were on the girl who was looking at the ground, her head hung low. InuYasha walked over to the girl and smelled her. "No", he said "her father was not a demon; he was a human" The girl continued to stare at the ground while everyone else stared at her until kagome finally broke the silence. "What's your name?" "Amaya" "Well Amaya a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be wandering around alone. Why don't you stay with us." *Hi its the author whenever you see the little stars that means its me. Three guesses who made the comment about Amaya being to beautiful to be wandering alone.* "Uh I guess I could stay. But only because I want to find out what the hell is going on and if you don't remove your hand from my ass I will rip it off!" Miroku moved his hand with regret. "Ya well try anything and I will rip out your throat so fast you wont even know what happened" said InuYasha.   
  
They had been walking for a few hours looking for somewhere to stay the night when they found a clearing in the forest. "So umm how well do you get along with Sesshomaru?" Once again Kagome had to break the silence since no one had spoken for quite a while; except for when Miroku asked Amaya to bear his child. *For which he got slapped I might add.* "If your asking whether my meeting you people was a set up then the answer is no." "That's not what I…" Kagome had been thinking of saying something like 'That's not what I meant so stop acting like InuYasha!' But she was smart enough to know that that would only insult both Amaya and InuYasha so she kept her mouth shut. After that they all decided to just go to sleep. With Shippo (Who had stayed silent during the trials of the day.) and Kagome sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag, Sango sleeping alone next to them, and Miroku under a tree not far away grumbling about how they he had seen an "ominous cloud" over a nearby village. InuYasha and Amaya both chose to sleep in trees, but tried to find ones as far away from each other as possible.  
  
'What is it about her' InuYasha thought 'Her smell that's it her smell! But what is it about her smell that's making me feel so weird' 'She's in heat you dumbass!' his conscience said 'Oh great! That's just freaking great! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!' 'Because I'm your conscience I only realize things as soon as you do. And by the way it took you a really long time. Were you by any chance dropped on your head as a child?' "Shut up!" InuYasha immediately covered his mouth. But it was to late Amaya's half demon ears picked up on the sound. She hopped over to the branch he was sitting on with a "What the Hell was that for?!" look on her face. "Look InuYasha I realize you don't like me, but telling me to shut up when I haven't even said anything to you is kind of uncalled for don't you think?" "I wasn't talking to you I was just thinking and it slipped out okay. Jeez." "Oh…sorry I just thought…" "Its okay." He had been trying not to look at her but had forgotten for a second. 'Wow she's really pretty' He just kept staring at her and thinking about how beautiful she was with her long brown hair and bright green eyes. Until she bonked him on the head, asked him what the hell he was looking at, and hopped back to her tree branch muttering about how weird he was and went to sleep.  
  
Authors Note: I know short first chapter but I am still deciding if I should keep going with it so if you like it LET ME KNOW! Please, please, please Read and Review. 


End file.
